


Rotten

by SemiLard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiLard/pseuds/SemiLard
Summary: Koi’s death was expected. No animal could survive long enough from a human’s unforgiving, abusive care. Death was a foreseen leaf that was bound to fall from its tree. And when it struck, all that he wanted in those final moments was something better...And he got a what he wanted.Sort of.





	Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Koi was an abused albino cat who was offered second chance, but had to cross the darkest pits of the spirit world to get it.

Death is something expected.

It always has been. You just hoped it would be better than this.

You can barely see. The fists of your owner has beaten your head in so roughly that you can’t open your eyes or feel your face for that matter. Everything else you feel though.

You can tell that your body is crippled and broken. You can feel your bones bent in your hind legs, your sad excuse of a tail no longer existing for your body to sense.

You wish you could feel it though. You wish you could see so that you know it’s still there. That your body is still there. That you’re still existing.

Nothing can tell you that right now.

All you can do now is listen to the heavy, calm breaths coming out of the dark presence above you.

Their breathing sounds a lot more calmer, something you never thought you’d hear. All your life your owner has been enraged and filled with hatred. It seems now that you feel yourself slipping that it dissipated somehow.

It’s because they don’t have to deal with you anymore.  
  
 _Makes sense,_ you think. You don’t think anyone could have put up with you. You took a lot of care. You had problems that you couldn’t solve yourself. You were dead weight. Made sense, right?

Why take care of something that’ll never benefit you? That’s just there to take up precious space and can’t even stand on it’s four legs by themselves in the first place?

You’ve always been useless. Maybe death is a blessing making that you won’t be anyone’s burden anymore.

You feel sad thinking those thoughts but at the same time you feel relaxed. Maybe this is what you need. Maybe you’ll get something better after this. A second chance.

That’s what you hope for as you close your eyes for the last time.

A second chance...


End file.
